Anime Addventure : Ranma the Werecat
by tutcat
Summary: Bast helps Ranma (all stories up for adaption)


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any other crossover characters. They are owned by their respective owners. Not out to make any money or fame on others work.

This is a collection of fic's I was able to save of a web archive that has shut down recently. Some had been edited so my text reader would work better. So original authors and extra stuff was removed from the fic .

On the ones that have not been edited I will be editing them so the original authors will get credited for their parts. Also if you have the parts that I'm missing let me know in a PM will edit them in. Same with other fic's if you have them will post for others to be able to read.

 **by Mitchell**

It was at the catfist training. During the training, the young Ranma had screamed for help, from anyone who could. And someone had heard.

That person, was a god, who heard, and helped the infant Ranma.

And changed his life, forever...

by Mitchell

Ranma blinked. He felt like he was floating. The last thing that he remembered was being in pain, and yelling, and then...

A figure said, "Excuse me, but are you going to get up sometime soon?"

Ranma opened his eyes, and blinked. He was in a weird looking cloudy place, and staring at a funny looking woman. Who had a cat's head.

Ranma screamed. The women sighed. "Suppose you wouldn't like seeing a cat-goddess, huh kid. Well, allow me to explain. I'm Bast, and I just saved your life. But...there's a problem. To do it, I had to turn you into a werecat."

"What's a werecat?"

Bast sighed. "It's a human who can turn into a cat-like creature, with increased strength, and agility."

"Huh?"

"Kid who can get all fuzzy, and get big muscles."

"Oh. And that'll be me."

"Yep. You can transform from human, to werecat. Or, normal, and fuzzy. Oh, and don't bite anybody. If you bite a girl, they'll become your devoted love slaves, and members of your harem."

"What's a love slave?"

Bast smiled. "You'll find out." She then laughed madly.

Bast snapped her fingers, and Ranma was returned to the physical realm. Genma would soon discover that Ranma had increased healing, and strength. And when he grew up, Ranma would discover some of his...other...abilities.

Bast's figure changed, and shifted. Standing there, was Nodoka Saotome. "Wai! Wai! My son will be so manly!"

 **by Bolt Crank**

Unlike most of us believe, there is more than one universe. There are thousands of universes with thousands of possibilities. And within one of these universes, one in which Ranma had been turned into a werecat by the goddess Bast, the Tendo meeting went a little differently. Genma had Ranma wait outside while he "met his old friend for the first time in ages," and would bring him in a few minutes later.

Genma, however, forgetting he currently a Panda(scratched up severely from a recent nighttime attack by some sort of wildcat - at least as far as Genma could tell), did not expect the reaction he got.

Outside, Ranma stood, waiting for his father to tell him to come in. He thought back to the day he was saved from certain death by Bast. He had effectively hidden his werecat ability from Genma and the rest of the world as he grew up. In fact, each time Genma caused one of his unspeakable horrors, Ranma would retaliate by shifting forms and attacking Genma as he slept, and Genma would be none the wiser. He had kept his ability hidden for one simple reason - He was afraid of accidentally biting some girl. He now knew what a love slave was and was in no hurry to create one. However, he had a feeling that it was going to happen, eventually.

The thoughts were cut short as his baka father was thrown through the wall, having frightened the youngest Tendo into reacting. Said Tendo soon followed through the hole and began beating up the panda. Ranma calmly walked over and gently pulled her away.

"The privilege of kicking that fat panda's ass is reserved for me."

Though he tried to be kind, he soon found himself with a fist coming at his face, which he quickly dodged, and put some distance between him and girl. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Ranma Saotome. And that fat panda is my father, Genma."

by Thrythlind

Ranma watched somewhat impressed as Akane plowed through the assorted jerks fighting madly for her hand, he was about to jump down beside her to comment, but then something else caught his eye...or his nose rather.

Otherwise, a couple of moments later, Ranma would have noticed something being thrown and caught the rose intended for Akane and history would have repeated itself at least partially.

A black-haired girl in a school uniform and wearing a decorative silver collar of some sort. She was slinking quietly around the edges of the massacre, trying not to be seen. Looking especially nervous as Akane confronted some loser with a sword.

Noticing that, Ranma glanced and noted that the loser seemed to have slightly more skill than Akane, but he was holding back far too much to beat her. Seeing that Akane had things under control he turned his attention back to the other girl and found her heading into the building. A moment later he was following.

"Hey," Ranma called out. The girl turned around and then continued quickly down the hall. "Hey, wait up."

"I have to get to class," the girl said in a high-toned voice.

"Listen, I just want to say hi," he said, landing in front of her. "I've never met another like me before."

"Like..." the girl's already pale face turned even further white. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do," Ranma said, confused. "But why that thing around your neck? Even right now it's got to be giving you a rash, what does it do once you change?"

"I don't know what you mean by change!" the black-haired girl said, rushing past him and down the hall. As she passed, it became obvious that the collar had no release or latch, it was one piece almost as if it were forged around her neck.

Meanwhile someone else had observed Ranma following the shy dark-haired girl.

"Looks like Saotome's taken a liking to Kuno's baby sister," Nabiki said. "Hmmm."

by Thrythlind

Akane caught up with Ranma quickly enough, having dispatched her lunatic stalker as per her usual schedule.

She was surprised at Ranma's reaction, as in, there seemed to be none. Most of the times when some new boy came to class, they attempted to intervene in the fights to "protect" her. Some of them had decided that the best way to protect her was to beat her so that someone worse wouldn't. The others didn't seem to think Akane would be able to handle it and seriously want to protect the "weak" girl.

Ranma had just seemed to ignore the whole situation after a couple of minutes of watching her. Considering how much better he was than her, and Akane could admit that without rancor in light of the lack of interference, he could have cleared the idiots easily, maybe even beaten Kuno, but he'd let her handle it.

That was saying a lot, and Akane was relieved to find at least one boy that didn't seem to be a hide-bound idiot. There were a couple of other things about him different from other boys.

And she wasn't talking about that weird curse. Well, the fact that he'd admitted to the fact that he changed genders with water temperature spoke well for him in light of how little he let macho pride guide him. Especially as it was his attempt to back out of the stupid engagement their fathers had put them in. She was very happy that he'd tried to find something wrong with himself rather than her.

Then again, it hadn't been phrased that way. It was more along the lines of: "Why should I be messing with fiancees and weddings and junk when I got this stupid curse to take care of?" But it should be noted that Akane's first impression of Ranma was rather positive and so she was willing to see past some things.

"Thanks for not interfering," she said as she caught up to him.

"You had it," Ranma said dismissively, as if it was unimportant. He pointed ahead to where Kodachi was just turning a corner. "Say, who's that girl?"

"Oh, careful with her," Akane warned, shivering. "She's crazy. The only person around here that deals with her is her brother, that guy I was fighting."

"What do you mean crazy?" Ranma asked grimly and Akane wondered if she'd said something to offend him.

"Once," Akane whispered. "I saw her snatch a bird out of a tree and bite into it. Just like a cat, when she saw me, she nearly choked and ran away."

"That's not that weird," Ranma said.

"On the road or when your so low on money that you eat what you can catch, no," Akane said. "But you still cook it and she's rich, she can have anything she wants."

"Okay," Ranma said, certain now of what he had smelled.

"She's in our class," Akane said. "When she laughs, then she really sounds crazy, but usually she just sits in the back quiet, skittish and paranoid. Personally, considering her brother, I don't blame her for being crazy and paranoid. I wouldn't be surprised if he keeps her locked up when they're not at school."

Ranma's eyes narrowed somewhat.

 **by Bolt Crank**

After being introduced to the class, Ranma was seated in front of Kodachi and to Akane's right. Kodachi had been genuinely nervous about being close to Ranma. While thinking over how to approach her about what she is without scaring her off, Ranma had decided the best way to go would be to get more information. He decided the best way to do so would be to talk to a member of her family. However, after seeing Tatewaki Kuno approach Akane at lunchtime, he determined he'd have to be very careful about it.

It was now after school, and Tatewaki stood outside, awaiting his sister, it would seem.

"Excuse me, upperclassman Kuno!"

Ranma approached Kuno "Halt, knave!" and quickly found Kuno's wooden blade pointed at him. "You were seen approaching the school with Akane Tendo this morning! State your name and relation to her!"

"Relax, man. I'm just a friend of hers. I have no romantic interest in her."

Kuno seemed to visibly relax upon hearing this. "It is clear you already know of my name. Whom, may I ask, are you?"

"I'm Ranma Saotome. I have something I'd like to ask."

"Very well. Speak peasant."

"I met your sister on the way in this morning. I was wondering why she wears that silver collar... Makes her look sort of like someone's pet."

"Hmm... 'Tis truly an unfortunate story... Almost ten years ago, a cat demon came and possessed my dear little sister... We were fortunate to stumble across a monk who gave us a silver collar which was able to seal away the demon. We tried to find a better solution, but no one was able to exorcise the demon."

"Hmm... A cat demon ,you said?"

"Yes, that is correct."

{Okay, so I was definitely right about her...} "I think I can help her."

THAT caught Kuno's attention, "WHAT did you say?!"

"If it's the kind of demon I think it is, I think I can help her."

"You wish to date my sister?!"

"NO! No! Just HELP her!"

Kuno stopped and appeared to be thinking(A/N: KUNO THINKING?! IS IT EVEN POSSIBLE?!) very hard about it, "Very well, Saotome. You have my permission to date my sister."

"I'm not asking for a date!"

"But anyone who can help my sister is truly worthy of dating her. Therefore, you have my blessings."

It was about now that Kodachi arrived, "Brother-dear, I am ready to go, now."

"Sister, today is truly a joyous occasion! This man, here, Ranma Saotome, wishes to help cure you of your terrible affliction!"

{Cure? No. Hopefully you'll never find out the truth, Mr. Ego.} "Actually, I need a day or two to get ready. We'll talk again when I'm ready to begin." {That'll give me time to formulate a plan...}

"Very well. Once you are ready I shall turn my sister over to you, so that you may save her soul. Farewell, Saotome..."

And with that, the Kuno siblings departed.

Unknown to Ranma, Nabiki was hidden nearby, using a bug she had planted on Kuo earlier to listen to the conversation. "This is getting more interesting... What would Ranma know about demonic possession?"

As he walked back to the Tendo Dojo, he was already planning what to do. However, he found coming up with an effective plan to be rather difficult, {Dammit, I wish I had someone to help me... I could use a little guidance from Bast about now...}

Unknown to him, Bast heard that, and decided it was time for Ranma's mother to visit...

(A/N: Some of you may think it's a little early to bring in Nodoka Saotome, but considering Ranma's mother has already appeared I see nothing wrong with it)

 **by Thrythlind**

Kodachi stared at herself in the mirror and scratched under the collar at the red and irritated skin underneath. She was far from calm.

First that boy had stopped to talk to her, implying things that he should have had no way of knowing about. But he did know and he smelled...familiar somehow.

Which, along with his admission of being like her, of course, had her worried that he was another demon-possessed person come to finish the cat's hold on her. She shivered at the thought.

On the other hand, he didn't act like he wanted to hurt her. He acted like he really did want to help. And that's where Kodachi got confused. He was acting like a normal person, not some demonic tempter.

But how would she know a demon when she saw one or talked to one? Couldn't a demon seem completely kind and normal? All the while as it led you into the abyss?

She didn't know, and in case Ranma could help her, she didn't want to tell her brother anything, otherwise he might overreact. She wrung her hands and fretted nervously as she considered the dilemma.

And then the bell chimed, and she realized that her brother had to be asleep. So she could go to the gymnasium and practice.

Tatewaki did not approve of her gymnastics. Her grace was...too cat-like in her opinion and he didn't like to see it developed. But along with her interest in botany, it was one of the few things keeping her sane, when she could sneak some in, that is.

 **by Red Priest of the 17th Order**

Sitting in the middle of the floor in the Tendo Dojo, Ranma was in a meditative stance for the most part. With his right elbow on his right thigh, and his right cheek resting on his knuckles, Ranma had much to consider.

He could tell this Kodachi Kuno was a werecat, or at least some type of the feline persuasion. And, if she was a werecat, was she born with the lycanthropy ancestry, or was she a thrall to another werecat out there in Nerima? "If she is a thrall, it's still best to stop with her, should there be a problem..." Ranma thought silently.

Breaking from his position of meditation, Ranma wrapped his arms behind his head and laid back. This really was a pickle he was dragging himself into. After all, he had just gotten to Nerima, and trying to help this Kodachi could reveal to all his own 'unique' werecat characteristics. Something he didn't want others to know about... Yet.

"Still... She obviously needs help." Ranma thought. "She is the one who is in trouble at the moment. Something happened to her, and it obviously has her brother upset. I've got to figure out what Miss Kuno's situation is, before I can act."

Letting out a sigh, Ranma was glad he thought to tell Tatewaki Kuno to give him a few days to prepare. "At least it will give me some time to a bit of spying, so that I can see what the heck is going on over there. Hopefully, nothing is too strange, and I can help Miss Kuno just fine..."

Ranma then sat up as another thought hit him. "Crap!" He mentally screamed. "I don't know where the hell the Kunos live!" Blinking his eyes for a few moments, Ranma then just shrugged his shoulders. "Ah well... Looks like I'll have to trail either of the Kuno siblings tomorrow after school."

It was then that Ranma's ear perked slightly. He was in human form, but ever since he had been blessed by the cat goddess, Bastet, all of Ranma's senses in human form were enhanced to the point they were half as good as when he was in a full cat form. "Someone's coming..." Ranma thought. His muscles began to tense, readying for action.

It was then that the door to the Tendo Dojo slide open, and in walked a certain practitioner of the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. "Hey, Akane." Ranma greeted.

Akane looked around for a moment at hearing her name. When she looked down at the floor, she finally saw the source of the greeting. "Hello, Ranma. What are you doing?"

"Thinking..." Ranma said plainly.

Walking over to Ranma, Akane leaned over so she could look him in the eyes. "Thinking? About what?"

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Just thinking... 'Bout school... 'Bout those weirdos that attack you..." And then he mentally added, "And Kodachi."

Akane nodded her head, accepting of that. "Mind if I sit down?" At Ranma's nod, Akane did just that. Looking at Ranma she said, "Look, school isn't all that bad. But I will warn you. The Kunos are a bunch of weirdos, so I really think it would be best for your sanity if you stayed clear of them whenever you can. I don't have that option, ever since that stupid declaration that Kuno said in the beginning of the year."

Nodding his head to that, Ranma said, "I know. You told me earlier. I still can't believe Kuno would make a declaration that, to date you, a guy has to defeat you in combat. What the hell was he thinking?"

"Really, that Kuno is really a nut-job." Akane said. She gave Ranma a smile. He was very unlike the other boys. Very open-minded, and he gave her respect when she talked, respected her as a person, and acknowledged her skills. He didn't even butt-in during the fight, sure that she could handle herself. That was what really made Akane like this guy.

Ranma saw that Akane was studying him. He wondered why she could be doing that. "Ah well... If she wants to talk, fine. I could use a break from thinking about this situation from the Kuno's." Ranma thought.

Sitting up from his lying position, Ranma gave Akane a warm smile. "So, Akane. Feel like doing something?"

 **by Bolt Crank**

Akane was about to suggest a sparring match, but before she could, Nabiki entered the dojo.

"So, Saotome, what were you talking to Kuno about this afternoon."

"What difference does it make to you?"

Akane looked at Nabiki inquisitively. She knew Nabiki well enough to know she already knew more than just that. She wouldn't need to be asking what they were talking about.

So it didn't surprise Akane when she pulled out a tape player and played back his entire conversation with Kuno. "More specifically, what did you mean by helping Kodachi?"

"I meant what I said. I can help her and I will."

Akane broke in, "But you said you needed a few days to prepare and you haven't done anything!"

"Its an easy job. I don't need to prepare." Ranma lied, "But by claiming I need preparation time makes it seem more realistic."

Nabiki still wasn't convinced, "But how would YOU know anything about removing demons?"

{She's good.} "Ah, someone I ran into a few years back taught me a few tricks. Especially effective in dealing with animal spirits." {Take that.}

Nabiki was impressed. Ranma wasn't showing a hint of lying. To the untrained eye, that is... Nabiki was still suspicious. He was FAR too quick to answer. {You win this round, Saotome...} "Okay. Just curious." And with that, she picked up the tape player and left.

{She took that far too well...}

by Thrythlind

Nodoka smiled as she walked up to the Tendo house, wondering how she should react. She knew about the whole curse thing, of course, one of the good things about being a goddess, she could keep a close eye on her child.

She frowned for a moment at that.

Speaking of which, there were several issues she had to take up with her mortal husband.

Anyway, Nodoka, being a goddess of somewhat open-mind, was hardly concerned with the curse. In fact it did open up her child's chances somewhat, if used properly, that is. However, the Nodoka persona she had set up would be concerned with it, perhaps...so...how to respond...

 **by Bolt Crank**

(A/N: Some Ranma AU fics have Nodoka knowing the Tendo sisters for many years prior to the series. Since we're doing AU, here, I figured why not?)

"Hello?" 'Nodoka' called out as she approached the Tendo home, "Is anyone home?"

Kasumi answered the call, "Yes, may I help- Oh! Mrs. Saotome!"

Genma, in the living room, freaked and rushed upstairs. This was unnoticed by the two(well, Nodoka knew it would happen in advance since she knew Genma so well). "Kasumi! It's been too long!"

"Please, come in. It's nice of you to show up now, your husband and son showed up just yesterday."

"Really? I didn't know that." Nodoka lied, though Kasumi couldn't tell. "May I see them?"

At that moment, Genma made the mistake of coming back down with an unconscious Ranma over his shoulder(Ranma was quickly coming to, though). Upon seeing Nodoka, he froze.

This gave Ranma the time he needed to wake up and get off. "Stupid old man. Thinking you could drag me off like that."

The scene of the reunion was too joyous(and at the same time, horrible for some people) for words. So we shall skip to the aftermath...

Several hours later, Genma was unconscious in the back yard, with several bruises(Ranma had given Nodoka a rundown of his training). Nodoka and ranma were in the living room, talking, and the rest of the household was going to bed.

Nodoka was able to sense when everyone was in bed. Then she decided to drop the bomb. "Ranma, why didn't you tell me about Jusenkyo?"

If Ranma were eating, he would have choked, "You know?!"

Nodoka smirked, "Of course, son..." Her form began to shift, "I know everything."

Ranma now found himself facing a familiar woman... Or rather, goddess. "B-B-BAS-UMPH!"

Bast has placed her hand over Ranma's mouth. "I can understand why you'd be surprised."

Ranma forced himself to calm down, "You've been watching me all along?"

"Of course. How else would I know about the cat-fist and be able to interfere?"

And mother and son spoke of several things. Including why she waited so long to tell Ranma that the goddess who saved him and his mother were one and the same(the simple reason was a dream wouldn't be horribly convincing and with Genma around there was no other way to do it). Then Ranma had a sudden thought...

"Bas- I mean, mom..." {Damn this is gonna take some getting used to.} "I need some help with something."

"Miss Kuno, right?"

"...Yeah."

"I can't help you with everything. But I would like to meet this girl. When you come up with something, bring her to me."

"...Okay. Speaking of which, I do have an idea about how to handle it. But I don't know if it's a very good one."

"Please, enlighten me."

by Thrythlind

Nabiki was a little...frustrated. For some reason the bug she had in that room was not operating properly, so she was only getting a part of the conversation.

"...watching me all this time?" Ranma asked.

"How else...interfere?" Nodoka's voice responded.

Nabiki nodded at that, it becoming apparent that Auntie Saotome wasn't as blind as she had seemed at first. Which was an interesting discovery. Nabiki hadn't even considered the possibility that Nodoka might have been pulling the wool over her eyes.

"...dream wouldn't be convincing..." Nodoka said.

"What does that mean?" Nabiki wondered, tapping her fingers and narrowing her eyes.

"Miss Kuno?" Nodoka's voice said again.

"Yeah," Ranma said.

"...can't help...everything...I'd like to meet her..." Nodoka said.

And just what did Ranma tell her about Kodachi, Nodoka wondered. Or did Nodoka already know, and, in that, case what did Nodoka think she could do? Was Auntie Saotome some kind of mystic, perhaps? Or maybe just a child psychologist...perhaps Nabiki was reading too much into Ranma's acceptance of Kuno's proclamation of demonic possession.

Hmmm...

by Bolt Crank

(A/N: ^text^ denotes cat speech)

It didn't take Ranma long to locate Kodachi's scent at Furinkan. All he had to do was go to her seat in the classroom.

Bast, or, rather, his mother had suggested he go take a look at the situation where Kodachi lived. Ranma was currently in a feline form about the size of a housecat, tracing Kodachi's scent back to her place. It didn't take long to find their home.

Looking through a window, he saw Kodachi sitting in her room doing her homework. Nothing SEEMED to be wrong. The room was rather normal... So Akane's theory that they lock her up at home was definitely not true.

Then a thought struck Ranma - {Waitaminute, its almost 2 am. Why is she still up doing homework?}

As ranma was pondering this, a little tabby cat, just a little smaller than Ranma's current form, made its way up to her window. When Kodachi saw this she walked over and opened it, then proceeded to play with it for a little while. However, soon after she was forced to shut the window and the cat left.

As it past Ranma's position, he moved from his hiding spot. ^You seem to know that human girl very well.^

^Yes. She's very kind to cats. Unfortunately whenever her brother sees her near one, he freaks out. I have to be careful about when I come by.^

^Any idea why he hates us?^

^Not sure. But I once heard him rambling something about demon cats. And its strange how that girl smells more like a cat than any human could.^

^Interesting.^

^Quite. If you'll excuse me, I get return to my hideout before that stupid dog tries to destroy it again.^

And with that, the cat walked off and disappeared around a corner.

{Waitaminute...} Ranma looked back at where the cat had been, {That cat had more power than ME!} Rushing around the corner, Ranma found the cat gone without a trace.

Elsewhere, five cats awaited the arrival of another.

^Sorry I'm late. Ran into 'him.'^ said the cat that had spoken to Ranma not five minutes before.

^Are you sure he can save the girl from her family and help her realize what she REALLY is?^ one of them asked.

^Positive. We spirits might not be able to help her, but we can guide others to do so.^

The third cat-spirit spoke, ^I discovered something else interesting about the boy today.^

^Beyond his ability to assume ANY feline hybrid or animal form?^ Inquired the fourth.

^Yes. It would seem this boy is the son of Bast...^

^The son of Bast?!^ The fifth shouted, ^Then I think we can look forward to great things from him...^

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

Tatewaki Kuno moved valiantly through the training grounds of the Kuno Estate, practicing kendo kata after kendo kata. He needed to control the urges. Needed to use all his self-control and iron-will to keep the beast at bay.

His sister, after changing so drastically while they were young, he had fought her. And actually won.

However, in effect, he was 'possessed' as well. He also changed into an utter monstrosity. Of course, with his 'brilliant' mind, he was able to stay 'sane' and not cause any harm.

"But my sister, has not had the training such as I." Kuno thought. "The strain of changing must be a burden on her psyche. My poor, poor sister."

Sighing, Tatewaki felt some relief that, while his sister did not have the kendo training to give her discipline, they at least had the collar. "But truly, bondage won't last forever. She will need to get rid of that demon that dwells within her."

Smiling, Tatewaki knew his sister would finally get the help she needed. That nice man who seemed to be in love with his sister was experienced in such things, or so he said. He would be able to take care of the cat demon within her. "Perhaps I should also have him exercise the one from me?"

Kuno shook his head at the thought. No. Kuno was pretty used to the demon within him. After all, he had been as one all this time, and he was still 'normal'. He could control the 'transformations', and he chose to stay as a human. He had conquered his beast, and proven to be greater. "Besides, having the power over the demon may prove beneficial someday."

And so, going back to his kendo katas, Kuno was still unaware of the fact that he and his sister suffered from lycanthropy, and NOT possession by cat demons.

 **by Bolt Crank**

The next day went relatively normal... Okay, Ranma hasn't been around enough to know exactly what normal is, but it wasn't much different from the previous day, and that was the point of the previous comment about normalcy.

The only thing different thus far was that Kodachi had been frequently glancing at Ranma. This did not go unnoticed by Ranma(or Akane, but she didn't care).

It was during lunch that Kodachi finally approached Ranma, "Umm... Excuse me, Saotome..."

"Hmm? Yeah?"

"I was just wondering... How exactly do you plan to cure me of my affliction?"

Akane heard THAT. And it caught her interest, so she focused in one listening to the conversation.

"Sorry. That's information best saved until I'm ready to do the job. All I can tell you is that when I'm done, you will never have to worry about that demon again."

{Demon?} Akane thought, {What's going on? Nabiki she said she heard Ranma and auntie Saotome say some odd things last night... Could it be connected?} Akane decided she'd have to keep a close eye on Ranma and his mother.

"I'll need to take you to my place to do this. I'll make sure your brother knows that, too."

{I think it'll be easier to figure this out than I thought. I'll let Nabiki know about this.}

After school, Ranma met Kuno to talk again. First, though, he had Kuno check to make sure he wasn't bugged again(which he wasn't, to the relief of them both).

"Kuno, tomorrow I'll be ready to help your sister, but I need to take her to my home to do it. And I can't have anyone get in the way so I'm afraid you can't come."

"I see. How long should this take?"

"The way I'm helping her is very complex and its effects vary from person to person. It may take a few days. If it does, sh won't be in school those days."

"I see. I shall make sure she is ready." {This peasant may just be trying to trick me into giving him my sister to take advantage of her. Though she is not very strong, I am certain she could defeat this weakling should he try to take advantage of her...}

"Thanks." {Don't worry, KUno... I won't harm a hair on her head... But if you knew my true intention, you'd kill me and her to prevent it, wouldn't you, you stupid fool?}

 **by Thrythlind**

Ranma walked into the dojo and immediately was pounced upon by the two younger Tendos. This was a new experience for Ranma, who was usually the one to do the pouncing actually, and he responded to the sudden appearance in a manner as could be expected.

"GAH!" he snapped, presenting warding signs. "What's with you two?"

"What's going on with you and the Kunos?" Akane demanded.

"Is this whole thing just to get a chance at Kodachi alone?" Nabiki asked.

"If that's true, you're lower than those jerks I fight everyday," Akane said.

"And seems a lot of work for just a bit of bedroom fun," Nabiki added.

"Bedroom f...?" Ranma started, blinking. Then he choked and again presented warding signs. "GAHH! No way! I just want to help her that's all."

Akane blinked at the obvious show of discomfort with the subject of sex, if she hadn't seen already that Ranma wasn't like the other boys, she'd have immediately suspected him of lying. However, now she considered the potential truth of the matter.

Nabiki was beyond considering and was just straight to being amused.

"And what do you know about cat demons, Saotome?" Nabiki asked. At that Ranma snorted dismissively.

"It ain't a demon," Ranma said.

"How do you know that?" Akane asked, curious now.

"'Cause if she were possessed by a cat demon she'd already tried to kill me," Ranma said.

"And why would she try to kill you," Nabiki asked.

"'Cause demons and other traitor cats can't stand the rest of us ca..." Ranma paused. "People! can't stand the rest of us people!"

"Uh huh." Nabiki said. "So what kind of cat are you, Saotome?" Ranma slapped himself in the forehead for the stupidity.

"What do you mean, Nabiki," Akane asked, confused. "Ranma isn't a cat."

"Yeah, that's silly," Ranma said, latching onto the driftwood of Akane's comment. "Do I look like a cat to you?"

"Remember, Akane," Nabiki said. "Long-tailed cats can imitate humans if they live long enough."

"I am not a cat hengeyokai," Ranma insisted. Then he smacked himself in the forehead again. "Damn it."

"So what are you then?" Nabiki asked.

Akane shuffled nervously in front of this apparent non-human. Ranma sighed resignedly.

"Hengeyokai are cats that turn into people," Ranma explained. "I'm a gatanthrope." Akane and Nabiki stared at him blankly. "A were-cat."

"You mean LYCanthrope, then," Nabiki said.

"Errr...actually, lycanthrope means 'wolf man,'" Ranma said, embarrassed. "I'm a gatanthrope...cat-man...a man that turns into a cat."

"And Kodachi is the same," Nabiki reasoned, putting together Ranma's interest with the silver collar she always wore.

"Yeah, and I just want to help her out," Ranma said.

by Bolt Crank

The next day, Ranma walked home to his mother's house, with Kodachi trailing behind him. He was still quite annoyed about Nabiki and Akane forcing that info out of him the previous day. Fortunately, they hadn't asked about his mother. He had managed to "convince" the two not to tell anyone about what they now knew... And all it took was a little showing of claws in a tiger hybrid form. Everything had gone pretty smoothly afterwards. Though both Akane and Nabiki wanted to go with him to witness Kodachi's treatment, he was able to convince them otherwise(without formshifting this time).

Finally the two arrived at the Saotome Residence. They were immediately greeted(and quickly brought inside) by 'Nodoka.'

"Mom, before we get started, I need to talk to you... In PRIVATE."

"Of course. Miss Kuno, please have a seat. We'll be down in a minute."

"Yes, Mrs. Saotome."

As soon as they were upstairs, Bast locked the door and shifted to her true form, "Something is bothering you, son?"

"Yeah... Yesterday Akane and Nabiki managed to force me to tell them about what I am."

"Oh, dear... This will complicate things..."

"I managed to 'convince' them not to tell anyone," he noticed Bast smirking just slightly at that, 'but I don't think it'll work forever."

"I see... I'll deal with it tonight. In the meantime, I believe you have someone to help."

by Thrythlind

"Well, let's take off the collar first then," 'Nodoka' said.

"What?" Kodachi demanded, freaking out and backing away. "This collar..."

"Is slowly poisoning you, child," Nodoka interrupted.

"Poisoning me?" Kodachi said weakly, suddenly worried that she had been brought to a den of demons without protection.

"Well, not precisely," Nodoka said calmly, sipping her tea. "But the effect is the same. You see, silver is moon's metal, which makes it sacred, but it also draws lunar energies towards it. And you, you see, have a great deal of lunar energy. Or you would without the collar. It's tearing you apart as it tries to break from your body to get to the silver."

"But the monk said it would keep the demon at bay," Kodachi whimpered.

"There is no demon here," Nodoka said. She glanced toward the doorway and the walls pointing out some small wards that were not clear beforehand. "You could not have passed into here otherwise."

"If I am not possessed, then what is my affliction?" Kodachi demanded.

"Your affliction," Nodoka said. "If you insist on referring to it as such, is life."

"I don't understand," Kodachi said, hands gripping her collar like it was a life support.

"Couldn't she be a thrall?" Ranma asked.

"No," Nodoka said, shaking her head. "Her soul is not bound to anything."

"Thrall, bound?" Kodachi said, she wanted to leap for the door, but she couldn't for some reason. She just flat didn't believe, somehow, that these people meant her harm.

"Well," Ranma said. "That means that you were born this way."

"But, that's...impossible," Kodachi protested. "This is not natural. I cannot be so inflicted by heritage...there's nothing in my family like this at all. Never has been."

"The gift can skip generations," Nodoka said.

"Gift?!" Kodachi gasped in disbelief. "How is...my condition a gift?"

"It is a sign of favor, from the goddess of cats," Nodoka explained, without identifying her as said goddess.

"Goddess of cats?" Kodachi said.

"And children, protection and pregnancy," Ranma continued for his mother.

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

Kodachi was unsure of herself as she looked back and forth between Ranma and his mother, Nodoka. "So, if this is a gift... How am I to use it?"

"Very simple." Nodoka said. "First things first. You need to take the collar off."

Nodding her head solemnly, Kodachi said, "I know, I know... You said this collar is slowly killing me... Right? Then how is it I feel fine?"

Nodoka looked at Kodachi seriously. "You haven't been wearing the collar long, have you?'

Kodachi fidgeted a little under the Saotome Matriarch stern gaze. "The past year I've been wearing this collar."

Nodoka sighed. "Well, I that's not good, but isn't terrible yet. The only reason you're still alive now if because you've stayed in your human form all this time."

NOW Kodachi's eyes widened in horror. "Y, you mean I should be dead?"

"Yes." Nodoka answered. "I explained to you about the Lunar Energies, Kodachi. But I will say this. Silver cannot take the energy from a human body as quickly as it can a hybrid or full animal's. If you were in animal form, you'd be dead now. Your hybrid form would have died out LONG ago, after the first month of wearing that collar."

Looking Kodachi right in the eye, Nodoka said, "Basically, Miss Kuno, you're treading on thin ice as we speak. Get rid of the collar."

Kodachi nodded her head violently. Control over her curse... No... Control over her gift or not, wearing this collar would be a death sentence! Looking over at the Saotome's, Kodachi asked, "Could you please take this off me."

Ranma nodded his head. He was in human form and knew the silver wouldn't hurt him if he had only a moment's contact with it. So taking hood of the silver and leather band, Ranma literally snapped the collar and threw it to the side of the room.

Kodachi let out a sigh of relief as she felt the cool air touch her neck. Too long. She had gone through life with that collar choking her for far too long. "T, thank you..."

"Hey, no problem." Ranma said.

Nodoka then stood up. "Now, I believe it is time to start the next step of how we'll help you."

Kodachi looked at Nodoka seriously. "What are you going to do?"

Nodoka gave Kodachi a comforting smile. "Why, it's very simple..."

 **by Thrythlind**

"First, let's see what damage has been done," Nodoka said after taking the silver collar and setting it aside.

"You're not going to get rid of that thing?" Kodachi asked, pointing to the collar.

"Not as such," Nodoka said. "I'll find someone that can use it appropriately." Kodachi looked confused. "I'll explain later, right now..." she stood up and walked over toward the girl sitting next to Ranma.

"It's pretty bad," Ranma said to his mother as she sat down behind Kodachi.

The flesh that had been under the collar was red and dry, flaking badly, as if she had been standing for far too long under the sun. In a few places, blood had apparently started to ooze out of cracks in the skin.

"Tsh," Nodoka clucking mournfully. "Such a thing to do to one's own sister." She prodded carefully, instigating soft grunts of pain from Kodachi.

"So what kind of werecat are you?" Ranma asked.

"Kind?" Kodachi repeated, glad for the distraction from the small pains of Nodoka's investigation. "I'm...a panther."

"This will require medicine," Nodoka said. "Nabiki-chan, could you open that dresser next to you and bring the red jar?"

"Na..." Ranma sniffed the air. "Nabiki!"

There was a groan of disgust from the noted position as Nabiki stepped out.

"And there should be a green thermos in the refrigerator, Akane-chan," Nodoka continued, still not looking up from Kodachi's neck. "Could you bring that please, thank you?"

Nabiki looked into the dresser's various drawers until she found the mentioned jar and brought it forward.

"Is this what you wa...?" Nabiki's voice faltered as she looked at Kodachi's neck.

"Yes, thank you," Nodoka said.

"I told you it was funny that the door was unlo..." Akane said bringing the thermos. Akane also found herself staring at the red, cracking flesh in morbid fascination.

Kodachi swallowed nervously as she noticed the reactions from the other two girls.

"Thank you, Akane," Nodoka said. "Please, girls, sit over there, you're scaring Kodachi. Drink this Kodachiichan." Nodoka said, handing her the thermos as she opened the jar, revealing a shimmering, oily substance.

"Uh huh," Kodachi said, she opened the thermos and drunk, blinking at the taste. "This is..."

"Milk," Nodoka answered. "Were-cat's milk to be precise, mixed with chicken's blood, ginseng..." she smirked. "...and a little catnip just for an added kick."

"Where'd you get were-cat's mil..." Akane started to ask before noting the embarrassed look on Ranma's face and the smirk on Nodoka's. "Oh..."

"That's just to calm you down," Nodoka continued to explain. "Now, this might sting a little. Have you finished the milk?"

"Not yet," Kodachi said hesitantly.

She finished the last of the strange drink, licking her chin to catch the last of the reddish milk. As she took drink after drink she seemed to see things fuzzier and fuzzier, until she finally rolled sleepy eyes around dazedly, dropping the mostly empty thermos.

"Ah, now she's finished," Nodoka said, smirking. "You mixed too much catnip in, Ranma, we're calming her down, not making her drunk."

"Sorry, Mom," Ranma said, scratching his head.

"What's that stuff?" Nabiki asked, pointing to the ointment Nodoka was collecting in her hands.

"Saturated silver, powdered and mixed with an ointment to allow for getting it where it needs to be," Nodoka said.

"But, I thought you said silver kills were creatures," Akane said.

Nodoka's ointment covered hands touched Kodachi's injuries and the drunken girl winced, her eyes snapping wide with her mouth as she whimpered softly. Akane winced in sympathy.

"When you stay too long in a bath, your skin becomes dry and wrinkly," Nodoka said. "Do you know why this is?"

"Because the water you're bathing in is less pure than the water in your body," Nabiki said. "Basic chemistry, water goes from places of more purity to less purity."

"Exactly," Nodoka said. Kodachi shifted under her hands. "Shh, don't move child, this won't take long."

"It hurts," Kodachi whimpered, her hands clinched.

"I know it does," Nodoka said. "I can't help that more than giving you that milk."

She continued to rub the ointment into Kodachi's neck. The Tendo sister's stepped forward a bit to peek and saw the marks easing slightly away. As the process continued, Kodachi's pain obviously lessened and she slowly relaxed.

"Your saying," Akane said. "That silver hurts werefolk because it's like how we get dehydrated taking a bath."

"Yes," Nodoka said. "But a bath wouldn't kill you by dehydration. It would become saturated too quickly. But were creatures and silver...Were Creatures are like pristine lakes. They have vast reservoirs of lunar energy compared to many other creatures, but, silver is a dry, dead sea. A greedy dry dead sea. But, once that sea is filled..."

"Saturated silver is known by many names, mithril, adamantite," Nodoka said. "It makes invincible weapons, powerful armor. Staves and rings of incredible magic. And a few grains of saturated silver can be used to repair what ordinary silver has torn apart. Though not without pain, unfortunately."

Kodachi was taking in deep, stuttering breaths as the message stopped. Curiously she actually did feel better now that the pain had stopped. She reached a hand up to touch the flesh and paused a bit at feeling that it was still tender.

"Well, of course it's tender," Nodoka said, "Taking medicine only aids healing, this is not magic. It will be a week or more yet before you're fully recovered, though I dare say the marks will be gone before then. Nabiki put this back where you found it please, thank you. Akane, Ranma, I've prepared a bed for Miss Kuno, it's down the hall, first door on the left. Please direct her there. She may find walking difficult with all the catnip Ranma put in her drink."

"All right, Auntie Saotome," Akane said, moving to help the girl.

"Are you a werecat, Auntie Saotome?" Nabiki asked hesitantly. Nodoka smiled secretively and did not answer the question.

by Thrythlind

"Ranma," Nodoka said as Ranma and Akane came back from settling Kodachi down. "Could you stay with Miss Kuno and see that she has what she needs? I need to talk to the girls."

"Yeah," Ranma said. "Okay. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," Nodoka admitted. Though she had her ideas. "Girls, sit, I've called your sister, she should be here shortly. Please sit down and have some tea."

Nodoka took a sip from her cup.

"What does Kasumi have to do with this?" Akane asked. "We're the ones that were spying, not her."

"Leave her out of whatever you're going to do to us," Nabiki affirmed.

"And ask you girls to keep a secret from your sister?" Nodoka asked, surprised. "How strange, no, if I talk to you, I'm talking to her."

And with that, Nodoka returned to her tea, and gestured for the Tendo's to do the same. It wasn't long before Kasumi arrived.

"Hello?" the elder Tendo asked hesitantly from the open doorway. "i'm here."

"Come in, Kasumi-chan," Nodoka called out. As Kasumi walked in she began to explain the situation. "Your sisters were spying on me and my son."

"What?" Kasumi gasped in shock. "Akane, I'm surprised at you."

"What about me?" Nabiki muttered under her breath.

"I am sorry, Auntie Saotome," Kasumi said. "I assure you it won't happen again."

"Please sit, Kasumi-chan," Nodoka said, still not giving her true name but shifting into her true form. Kasumi froze and sat as ordered, while Nodoka poured her some tea. "Now the damage is done, girls, so how to minimize it."

"I could have Ranma bite you," Nodoka said. "But that would leave you as his thralls and he doesn't particularly want any of those. I could wipe your memory, but that is tricky and not in my normal tricks, I'd probably end up wiping you into a clean slate. Killing you girls is not an option." They breathed a sigh of relief at that. "Or I could give you a choice."

"A choice?" Nabiki asked.

"Well, I could put an enchantment on you that promises dire repercussions should you betray this information to anyone," Nodoka said. "Or...I could invite you into our world. And then you would certainly be encouraged not to say anything."

"You mean, have Ranma bite us?" Akane said. "But you said..."

"If you'd like to devote your life to by child, then by all means ask him to bite you," Nodoka said. "No, I can bring you into fold in a very different way."

"What is happening?" Kasumi asked. In answer, Nodoka gave a brief summary of events.

"Now, I can make all of you werecats," she said. "If you like, or we can try the enchantment of secret keeping thing."

by Thrythlind

Kasumi thought about all her years as a virtual housewife, taking her mother's place. All those years flitting away as she continued to accomplish little for herself. This was her chance to get something...a little off the ordinary. And it didn't sound too bad.

"I accept," Kasumi said.

"Kasumi," Akane gasped. "What are you doing?"

"You're not going to be human anymore, Kasumi," Nabiki said.

"No, she'll be human with an edge," Nodoka explained. "When this is done, perhaps you'll accept as well."

And with that Nodoka...

 **by Thrythlind**

The door closed behind Kasumi with a thick solidity, and she winced. Especially as she looked out the windows and didn't see the neighborhood as was usual in Auntie's bedroom. Instead there was a vast garden, littered with cats of all types.

"Auntie, what..." Kasumi asked...pointing outside.

"You are in my true home now, Kasumi-chan," Nodoka said. "I am Bast, Goddess of Cats and Protector of Children and Women."

"Protector of..." Kasumi's voice trailed off. Bast smirked.

"Why do you think so many women and children have cats as pets?" Bast asked.

"Then Ranma is half-god?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes," Bast said. "But let's talk about you. Kasumi, Mist...this is your last chance, and I want you to know fully what is in store before you accept again."

Bast strode up sensuously and looked into the girl's eyes, smiling comfortingly as she placed her hands on Kasumi's shoulders.

"A...all right," Kasumi said.

"I was able to make Ranma what he is because he is my son," Bast said. "And because he is my son, he is somewhat different from all other weres. For you, and your sisters...a strong link must be forged."

"A link?" Kasumi asked. "What do you mean Aunti...Bast-sama?"

"None of that, I'm not one of those that think the gods are inherently superior to humans," she said. "Enough of them have beaten enough of us over the years. Bast will do."

"What kind of link...Bast?" Kasumi repeated.

"A spiritual link," Bast said. "You see...the first werecats were my consorts. They were gifted by me for their loyalty."

"Consorts, you mean..." Kasumi swallowed as she looked down Bast's form, and took in the cat head that was nonetheless very human and alluring somehow. "You and I would..."

"Yes," Bast said. "Perhaps just this time, unless you wish to come to me again. But yes. Do you accept?"

Kasumi blinked and considered the situation hard. She finally calmed down and looked Bast up in the eye, with only a tint of anxiousness remaining.

"What shall I be?" she asked.

"A creature of the mists, as your name," Bast said, smiling and wrapping her arms around Kasumi's back, drawing her in and pressing their breasts against each other. "Something that is there but rarely seen. A hunter of the white flurries of snow. A lynx."

"I...I accept, Bast," Kasumi said.

"Good, my lover," Bast said, kissing the human girl firmly as she willed away their clothes.

"I hope Kasumi knows what she's doing," Akane said.

"This wasn't one of my best ideas," Nabiki muttered. "Hide from things with excellent senses of smell, right."

A rough growling cat their attention.

Both Akane and Nabiki turned to look at the grey-furred form of their elder sister as she transformed out of what seemed to be a giant housecat into a sleek and lovely hybrid form and finishing as their familiar older sister, with a touch of silvery-grey at the roots of her hair.

There was something different about Kasumi beyond the display she had just given. Something...almost...satisfied and ecstatic.

"I'm fine, sisters!" she declared. "It was wonderful."

"Wonderful?" Nabiki asked.

Nodoka, Bast, stepped out next to Kasumi, not close enough to imply anything, but Kasumi's glance toward her would have said everything if Nabiki and Akane weren't distracted by the whole weirdness of the situation.

"Very wonderful," Kasumi agreed. She walked with a sensual, graceful ease back to her seat and sat down. "You should accept, both of you."

 **by Thrythlind**

Kasumi pondered her experience in Bast's bedroom as she sat down.

Kasumi gasped as her clothes vanished and she was suddenly pressed directly against Bast's slender curves, the intervening layers of cloth gone. But she didn't have much more time than what the gasp took, as Bast pulled her head downward into a savagely passionate kiss, virtually swallowing Kasumi's tongue.

Hardening nipples jabbed sensuously into her own breasts as Kasumi felt her own nipples responding to the sensation of tickling fur combined with the pleasant pressure of the other woman's body into her own.

Slender hands danced up and down her back as her own hands clutched desperately, uncertain of what to do. She felt herself lowered to the ground and something hard slipping up between her legs and pressing against her groin aggressively.

In reflex her leg kicked up and she felt something trap her knee, crush it tight and rub fervently up and down it. Bast's head arched up away from hers and groaned loudly. In sudden realization of what was happening, Kasumi did her best to duplicate the actions and similarly ride the knee Bast had slipped up her own legs.

The bucked like this against each other for an interminable time, hands gripping the wooden floor below. Occasionally slipping up to brush at one of the other's ample breasts. Their paired cries, Bast's exultant but in control as Kasumi's voice was boiling over with feeling and grasping desperately to recover the reins of her soul.

"Don't...please..." Kasumi gasped as Bast disengaged, just as Kasumi grew close to release.

The goddess kissed and licked, her rough tongue sending shockwaves of sensation through Kasumi's body, following the smooth terrain of the girl's flesh down to the lips of Kasumi's flower, where the goddess latched on, arms like a vise, as she explored the orbs of Kasumi's rear end with her fingers and the unspoiled treasures of her womanhood with her tongue.

"Bast-sama," Kasumi gasped, clawing at the floor and slamming her eyes shut. Her breath came in short bursts punctuated but loud cries of joy, her back arching fit to almost break.

"Just Bast, Kasumi-chan," Bast's said into the girl's mind, tongue not disengaging from it's own mission. "Or Nodoka. Soon you'll understand."

"Nodoka..." Kasumi groaned. And then virtually screamed as a burst of pleasure spiked through her.

Her limbs slacked slightly in the wake of that orgasm, but Bast did not pause to give her rest, merely pushing onward, shifting about her position again and holding Kasumi from the rear, mouth and tongue darting toward Kasumi's lips and letting the girl taste of her own honey.

Hands agilely stroked Kasumi both over her heart and lungs and between her legs as that eager, hungering mouth travelled from now honeyed lips to her neck and ears.

The rising crescendo of Kasumi's cries again pointed to her approaching climax. And despite all the pleasure the goddess was giving her, Kasumi couldn't help but notice that Bast's own sounds of passion seemed subdued compared to hers, as if this were nothing. And for a moment Kasumi felt her confidence waining.

"Don't judge yourself against my experience," Bast's voice spoke in her mind again. "This is merely foreplay."

"Fore...mmmmmmgyYAaAhhhIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEE!" Kasumi cried out as she orgasmed again.

And then she felt it, at what she thought to be the peak of her orgasm. Cool and hot and wonderful. Something passed her skin. Bast passed her skin!

Kasumi bent over as the last orgasm refused to leave off, growing stronger as the sensation of something...merging with her continued. She caught herself on her arms, placing herself on her knees. Just barely aware of them.

Bast's calm presence in her mind began to fray a little in building passion, even as Kasumi realized that the arms holding her up weren't her own. She was barely capable of realizing that as her and Bast's womanhoods began to clash together, passing through each other, occasionally merging in a complete physical union only to separate again.

The sensations were threatening to overwhelm Kasumi's thoughts and she began to regress toward instinct as Bast's head shout out from her own and hung below her, crying out in a voice growing ever more frayed as the goddess remained partially phased through and partially merged with Kasumi.

"By the creator," Bast moaned, sweat obviously running over the slender shoulders peeking out of Kasumi's chest. "It's beennnn...so long."

Kasumi's arms reached out to embrace the shape of the woman appearing out of her own torso, and pulled Bast back in.

They lay there, rolling about, sharing the same physical space, parts of them appearing from the tangle and grasping solidly with the flesh about them. Occasionally a twist or thrust would affect one or both so much that they'd suddenly separate partially as they through their bodies forward or back.

And then the pair leaned down, separating just enough that they indeed seemed to be a beast of two backs. Arms rolling fiercely somewhere within each other, and lips locked in a more traditional way, they writhed, well past the levels of pleasure that Kasumi had mistaken for the peaks before.

And then Kasumi through her head back, a radiant, grey light suddenly pouring out of her eyes and mouth. She screamed in pure, untainted ecstasy as the gray light consumed her body, seeming to erupt through cracking skin even as a similar silver light cascaded over Bast below her.

Kasumi, the form of gray light that was her, pulled herself up for a moment and then dived downward, crashing into the cracking flesh of her lovers.

"KASUMIIII-CHANN!" Bast shrieked as the gray light filled her and cascaded over the still present forms of her feminine body.

It became ever more difficult to hold onto the humanoid form in this raw state and they quickly descended into a formless cloud of roiling silver and gray, crying with the combined passion of two souls, naked before each other until.

A flash of light sent the cloud splitting into two. The falling gray quickly formed into Kasumi, naked and catching her breath. The silver light, however, remained, cloudy and formless, pulsating dimly and desperately.

"Nodoka?" Kasumi asked weakly as the cloud of light slowly became more solid.

 _ **"Yes, Kasumi,"**_ the voice was Nodoka's, but it seemed spent and tired. _**"This is what I appear as without masks. It is..**_ _.what separates gods and mortals..."_ The cloud drifted to the ground, where it lay and started to acquire a definite shape. _"...masks._ Mortals do not know how to take their masks off." And finally, the light pulsed once more and Bast was lying there panting. "And gods have trouble keeping their masks on."

"Are you okay, Bast?" Kasumi asked, ignoring the meaning of that statement for the moment. The girl moved quickly to the goddess's side and helped her sit up, ignoring the oddness of a mortal helping a goddess in that way.

"Yes, lover," she said, simply, smirking. "I rarely take it to such a level, even when with other gods. But in that state, we are equal, and I am an old woman that needs more time to recover than such a youth as you."

"You're a goddess, how can you get old," Kasumi asked. Bast chuckled slightly as she stood up with Kasumi's help.

"State of mind," Bast said. "Every few decades I need a romp to remind me what youth is...and I thank you for that, Kasumi-chan."

"It was nothing," Kasumi said somewhat insincerely.

"And now," Bast said. "I suppose I should make you a werecat before I see if Akane and Nabiki are willing to complete my re-education."

"Umm, you mean, I'm not..." Kasumi started.

"That forged the link, lover," Bast said, smirking. "You wouldn't want me to try something so delicate during that, really you wouldn't."

"Will it feel...strange?" Kasumi asked.

"Actually," Bast said as she touched Kasumi's forehead, setting of a flash of silver. "You probably didn't even feel it at all."

"That was it?" Kasumi asked, she looked down at herself. "I don't seem to have changed."

"Well, I haven't taught you that yet," Bast said laughing. "But look in the mirror." Kasumi did and gasped at the line of gray at the base of her brown roots. "Within a month, you'll be totally gray and white, unless you don't cut off the old brown, of course. Now, the basics of shape-changing. Time passes differently here, but it still passes, so I'll have to show you, or have Ranma show you, the intricacies later..."

And Kasumi blinked as she finally realized what the episode had implied.

It was possible for her, or any mortal, to become a deity.

She almost dropped her tea-cup in shock, especially when Nodoka sent her a knowing wink.

 **by Thrythlind**

"I...I'll accept," Nabiki said hesitantly.

"Are you sure, Nabiki?" Akane asked, looking to the changed Kasumi somewhat warily.

Nabiki paused for a moment and looked to Nodoka, who seemed to be hanging upon Nabiki's words.

"Yes, I am," Nabiki said. "So, Auntie, umm, shall we go?"

"Right this way, Nabiki-chan," Bast said gesturing.

As Nabiki and Nodoka left, Akane looked to Kasumi.

"We couldn't hear anything," Akane said. "What did she do, exactly, you were gone for like twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes?!" Kasumi gasped. "Oh my, time really does pass differently in there."

"Huh?" Akane said in response. "You mean, you thought it was less time?"

"No, it felt like many hours to me," Kasumi said. "Many, many hours." And then her face took on a decidedly naughty flush making Akane more than a little curious.

"There's something else in this, isn't there?" Nabiki asked after Bast revealed her divine nature.

"Really?" Bast asked, crossing her arms before continuing the explanation and letting Nabiki asked her questions.

"Goddesses don't just come out of nowhere and decide to have sons with some waste like Genma Saotome, or turn some girls into werecreatures just to keep them quiet," Nabiki said. "It seems so petty."

"You'd be surprised how petty some gods are," Bast said.

"You've been watching us...trying to get us ready for this," Nabiki continued. "Haven't you?"

Nodoka thought for a moment and then nodded.

"It hasn't exactly gone according to plan, but," Bast shrugged. "Yes."

"Why?" Nabiki asked.

"Preparation," Bast said enigmatically. "Do you still want to do this?"

Nabiki thought for a long moment.

"Yes," she said finally. "So...umm what do I have to do..."

"Well," Bast said, circling her arms around Nabiki's head and leaning down toward the nervous girl. "The first werecats were my consorts...I need to forge a link you..." She paused in her explanation and Nabiki felt a hand pass over her abdomen, raising a chilly-hot pleasant feeling.

"A link...?" Nabiki said, gasping.

"Perhaps we should do this later," Bast said.

"Huh?!" Nabiki said, snapped out of the daze that Bast's closeness had put her in. "Why?"

"If we do this now," Bast explained. "You'll be a mother...of twin girls...in a little over seven months."

"Huh?" Nabiki snapped. "How is that possible, you're a woman!"

"I'm a goddess," Bast corrected. "I don't exactly follow the rules of biology. When I remove the masks, you'll take a share of myself and that will take root in the eggs within your womb...we can do this another day..."

 **by Red Priest of the 17th Order**

Nabiki thought about what Nodoka, er, Bast had told her. She could become a werecat now, or she could become one, and end up having twins that would very well be demi-gods. After a moment, Nabiki finally said, "Oh... Okay Auntie... This can wait" Nabiki said, somehow sounding disappointed.

Bast raised an eyebrow to it. She could see a bit of sadness to Nabiki's being. "Nabiki, is something wrong? Do you want children?"

Looking down at her stomach for a moment, Nabiki let out a sigh. "I do, but... It's not that... I mean... I'm not sure in this case." Nabiki admitted. The idea of going through a pregnancy was not all that appealing to the middle Tendo sister... But... It would have been unique... But was she really ready to be a mother? She could barely stand little kids.

Letting out a sigh, Nabiki admitted. "Auntie... Could I have time to think about this?"

"Oh?" Bast asked.

"I want to do this, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for kids..." Nabiki admitted. "Could I talk to you about it tomorrow? Decide if I should wait and not be pregnant, or do 'it' tomorrow and..." Nabiki actually blushed, "Carry some buns in the oven..."

Bast nodded her head. "I understand. Motherhood is a BIG step. I would know. I've had two sons."

Nabiki's eyes widened in shock. "Two sons? Ranma has a brother?"

"Half brother." Bast admitted. "Unlike Ranma, Mahes is a full-blooded good. The Lion God of War."

Nabiki gulped. "A War God?"

"Yes." Bast said. Smiling, she said, "Don't worry. Mahes has mellowed quite a bit, though he and Ares DO get rowdy from time to time. Tolitarr almost always has to try and pacify them when they get going."

Nabiki sighed with that. This was turning into quite a day. "So, who is Mahes's father?"

"Oh, I was." Bastet admitted. "You see, my dearest sister Sekhmet was the mother." Bastet explained. Seeing Nabiki stare at Bast, shrugged her shoulders. "Well, we were married to the same husband. It's only naturally that we shared some acts."

Nabiki just nodded her head and stared blankly. "O, okay..."

Bast and the room shimmered for a moment, changing back to their illusionary form, of Bast as Nodoka, and the room being a normal room. "So, shall we go back now?" Nodoka asked.

Nabiki nodded her head. "Yes, please."

by Bolt Crank

Kasumi had not even gotten a chance to explain everything to Akane before Nabiki and 'Nodoka' came downstairs.

Kasumi was the first to realize Nabiki had not been changed. "Nabiki did you change your mind?"

"Well..." Nabiki sat down to explain things.

About a minute later, they noticed Akane and Nodoka were gone.

Upstairs, Akane and Nodoka stood outside Nodoka's room. "I don't want your sisters influencing your decision. You must make your final choice, now."

"I... don't know... Why did Nabiki change her mind?"

"She didn't. Due to... special circumstances we have delayed it for her."

"Special circumstances."

"It's something only she is allowed to tell you about. Now, what is your decision?"

by Thrythlind

"Was it the sex part," Kasumi asked finally as they realized that Akane was with Bast.

"Err..." Nabiki said, turning bright red. "I was actually starting to get into that idea when Aun...Bast stopped."

"So what happened then?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm just going to do it later," Nabiki said.

"If you're going to do it, why not now?" Kasumi asked. "Nabiki, you don't have to do this. There is no reason to dance around the truth if you don't want to. You can just accept the geas she offered and move on."

"No," Nabiki said firmly. "A goddess is giving us power. She's preparing us for something. I'd rather be helping protect the family than be a liability whenever the shit hits the fan. But..."

"But," Kasumi said.

"I gotta think about whether I want to be a mother or not," Nabiki said.

"A mother?" Kasumi repeated, gasping. "But you couldn't be fertile right now, it isn't anywhere near a solstice or equinox."

"Huh?" Nabiki asked.

"Oh, right," Kasumi said, apologetically. "You're not a werecat yet."

"Yeah," Nabiki said, drawling out. "Anyway, I'm fertile right now, and she said something about when she takes 'the masks' off," and Nabiki rolled her eyes as she made quotation marks with her fingers. "That I'd get pregnant. Do you know what she's talking about?"

Kasumi blushed scarlet.

"Oh my," she said shyly. "You sort of, have to...experience it for yourself."

"Okay," Nabiki said as she noticed the decidedly pleased and satisfied expression creeping over Kasumi's face.

Nabiki was beginning to wonder if maybe the problems of motherhood would be worth whatever it was producing that expression.

Which was when she felt something heavy settle next to her on the couch. Turning her head swiftly she saw a calm and satisfied seeming feline with a reddish-orange coat covered with cloudlike patterns of white, gray and black. It...she, Nabiki realized, had to be at least 18 kilos as it lie there, curled up like a housecat.

"She claims to be too tired to change back," Bast said as she entered the room. "But I think she's just being stubborn. Now girls. Akane wants to spend the night, obviously."

The cat, a clouded leopard for those curious, growled something wearily and then continued to pretend to sleep. Perhaps Akane's attitude with what she had become would have been different if she had known that she was basically the small fish in the big pond now. Clouded leopards being the smallest of the big cats.

"What of the two of you?" Bast asked. "I could call your father, of course."

by KoalaKiller

Somewhere in Nerima...

A figure was walking the dark streets of the district. In the moonlight if you looked closely you could see that it was a female, maybe a few years away from reaching 18 seasons.

This figure was currently wearing a form fitting Chinese pantsuit, deep purple in colour which was a few shades darker than her natural hair colour.

The young woman seemed to have reddish-brown eyes. Her features seemed to be somewhat feline looking if anyone paid close attention to her face detail. She was walking in confident strides as she roamed in search of a special certain scent.

As she looked around, she let the her birth gifts of increased sense of sight, touch, hearing, taste and smell continue to pinpoint her target.

She had been sent by her ageless Elder to seek out this beastman that the old woman had seen in a dream. Though the Warrior was proud to do the task, she wondered why her Elder wanted her to do this mission by herself. She had been told that her main goal was to seek out the secret of the Beastman, so that her tribe could become stronger.

It was of course her first Mission outside China. Though she spoke both her home village and coastline languages perfectly, she had found mastering the Language of Japan hard. She knew she was improving weekly but every time she spoke to any of the natives, she always felt silly in the way she spoke.

But now after much travel, she had finally tracked down the Beastman to this part of the outskirts of Tokyo. Though her Elder had warned her that the Beastman used both Human and Cat forms, she knew she could find him no matter how will hidden he was.

She was also warned about the power of this man. And hearing the tone her Elder had used, She had fully prepared herself in case of battle.

Smiling in eagerness, Shan Pu of the Joketsuzoku finally locked onto the strange scent where it was the strongest in the district, and prepared for contact...


End file.
